<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leo泉 - Growing Pains by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937203">Leo泉 - Growing Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream'>Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Time Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>所謂友情和青春。</p><p>2016/11/3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leo泉 - Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手中最後一支線香煙花發出一聲微小而尖銳的聲響，然後安靜地停止了燃燒，視野一瞬間重歸於黑暗。瀨名泉一動不動地看著從海邊商店買來的已經熄滅的煙花，輕輕地把它放在了地上。<br/>沒有艷麗的效果，燃燒的幾秒鐘時間也不足以讓人對它留下深刻的印象，短暫的光芒熄滅後什麼也不留下，不過增添了幾分寂寞。海邊的風帶著令人不快的潮濕，涼鞋之間的沙磨得腳一直在痛，他站起來拍了一下褲子，然後只是疲憊地站在那裡，看著像深淵一樣漆黑的海面，什麼也沒有做。<br/>孤獨感總是突然襲來。<br/>觀眾已經散去，帶走了他們留下的歡呼和笑聲，剛才狂歡一樣的大型煙花也早已經消散，海灘沿岸只剩寥寥數點昏暗的燈光。他看著漆黑的天幕，仿佛迷失了心神，過了很久才意識到，煙花已經消失，令人留戀的美麗轉瞬即逝，殘留在記憶中朦朧而溫柔的片段，回想起來像是一握緊便會從指間流走的沙。而他黯然站在微涼的海風中，回憶著那場過於美好而讓人感傷的夢境，獨自茫然若失。<br/>假如這是夢的話，讓我暫時先不要醒來。<br/>他放任自己在意識的海洋中浮浮沉沉，追尋著記憶中時隱時現的影子，合上了沉重的眼皮。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>臉上傳來了輕柔的觸感。坐在座位上托著臉小睡的泉睜開眼睛，是風吹開了窗簾拂到他的臉上，露出教室窗戶所劃出的四邊形的藍天。<br/>一個極佳的，適合歌頌青春和人生的夏日晴天。<br/>天是明亮而不刺眼的淺藍色，不帶一點雜質，仿佛是在海拔極高的地方才能看見的帶有透明感的天空。夏天的太陽在這個無雲的日子更是肆無忌憚，散發的光芒覆蓋了整片視野，熾熱得幾乎要灼傷眼睛。<br/>某種無聲的指示讓他站了起來，然後走出無人的教室，登上樓梯，走到最頂層的樓頂門前，他深呼吸一下推開了門。<br/>眼前的景色讓他怔住了片刻。半空的藍天中，是一小片耀眼的橙色。橙色的身影坐在欄杆前，正好轉過身和他四目相對。<br/>遙遙看見那個熟悉的身影，泉的心跳停頓了一秒，然後開始瘋狂地跳動起來，飛快地消耗著體內的氧氣讓他頭腦嗡嗡直響，同時思考開始清醒得不受控制。眼前的這個人不是幻覺。<br/>心臟仿佛被無形的手捉住一樣，在肋骨下隱隱作痛。心臟病也未免太早了一點。他作著漠不關心的隨想，又想起來了很多事情。<br/>他想起自己很久沒有見過眼前的這個人了，久得幾乎讓他有點感動，久得他已經不記得時間。<br/>他想起自己依舊不喜歡看著他抬頭仰望藍天的樣子，像過去一樣，這是他沉浸在自己世界的表現。<br/>月永leo和他對視著，彼此不約而同地保持著沉默，就這樣過了大約有四五秒，突然大叫著從地上跳了起來。<br/>“瀨名！你知道嗎！明天好像颱風要來了！”<br/>“啊，是嗎，然後呢？”<br/>泉心不在焉地回答道，視線停留在leo橙色頭髮上跳躍的陽光。<br/>“你看，這是暴風雨來臨前的寧靜！只看現在的好天氣誰也不會想到，狂風暴雨將會在明天這個時候吹襲這個城市……出來了！要爆發了！”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“我接收到來自宇宙的靈感電波！是靈感在對我說要寫一首暴風雨一樣激烈的合唱！由我們knights合唱的歌！”<br/>“那也不要突然大叫出來，嚇死人了！你是被來自宇宙的隕石砸中腦袋了是吧？”<br/>覺得他吵鬧的大笑十分聒噪，也為了防止他在興奮之下做出跳出欄杆之類的危險舉動，泉走過去乾脆地扯著他的衣領往後一拉，結果是他整個人一下子躺在地上，誇張地發出一聲大叫。和他的興奮相反，泉仍然是一副凝重的表情，看著躺在地上的他，半晌才開口問道：<br/>“今天是幾月幾日？”<br/>“欸？X月X日，20XX年。”<br/>Leo用看見了外星人一樣的表情看著他，然後說出了一個日期。正是初夏炎熱的日子，這個時候的他們，即將迎來夏季的第一個S1比賽，再以後的事……泉沒有再回想下去了。<br/>“怎麼了，瀨名？難道你是剛剛被外星人挾持了回到地球嗎！？”<br/>“……我記得，明天確實是颱風。”<br/>泉喃喃說道，視線落在leo的臉上，然後移到他身上的藍色領帶上。他低下頭，看見自己身上同樣藍色的領帶。<br/>“明明是將來發生的事，用的反而是過去的語氣？是穿越了時空，還是在世界線之間不停跳躍的結果？這種時空的奇妙交錯實在太有趣太新奇了，瀨名，再多說一點！”<br/>二年級的月永leo跳了起來，用單純又驚奇的目光看著他。這時的他們仍在無憂無慮地追逐著青春，對這個世界的惡意一無所知。</p><p> </p><p>“瀨名，我剛寫完了一首歌，你來唱一次吧！……沒有歌詞？不要緊，你來填幾句詞再唱吧！你也知道，我不是很喜歡自己唱……”<br/>“剛才那一段不錯！再唱一次吧！”<br/>“瀨名，你的歌唱得越來越好了嘛！”<br/>“超煩的，你也來唱啊！”<br/>受不了leo吵鬧的聲音，泉把樂譜捲起來作勢要敲他的頭，被他哈哈大笑著躲開。<br/>他們一起開了幾場live，這其間還有幾次無足掛齒的內部成員肅清和分裂，泉沒有多去理會，他能做的只是跟隨著leo，他是騎士，或是棋子，只需要跟隨著王的腳步前進或進攻，這也是他和leo之間的一種共同的認識，或是默契。<br/>這是他最喜歡的時光。這時的leo仍然是充滿自信，身上有一種吸引別人靠近的特質，就像太陽一樣，熱情得好像在燃燒自己的性命。泉無疑也是被他的才華所吸引的人之一，在他的身邊，自己也仿佛開始產生了改變，第一次找到了值得自己付出的事，所以他將自己投入其中，並且從來沒有覺得後悔。<br/>他就這樣跟隨著leo，迎來了最後一場live。滿頭的汗水和疲憊，都不足以熄滅他一路的興奮。<br/>只是他無法不去思考，在這場live以後，他們的組合就逐漸走下巔峰，無法扭轉的崩壞也從此開始……<br/>等到泉回過神來，他已經流下了冷汗，手心發涼，不敢再回想下去……他的異樣被站在身邊的人察覺了。<br/>“怎麼了，瀨名？這樣軟弱的表情真不像你啊，打起精神來，我們的表演只剩下最後一首歌了，這次的S1勝利只差一步了。”<br/>泉愣住了，下一秒他的臉上又恢復了往常自信的表情。<br/>“哼，別擔心，我還沒有狀態差到需要由你來鼓勵的地步。”<br/>他挺起胸膛露出屬於騎士的驕傲表情，拿起手中的道具劍，本來用作表演一部分的道具，在他手上揮舞得像真正的劍一樣。Leo少有地認真注視著他，露出讚許的笑容。<br/>“不愧是瀨名，我最優秀的騎士！走吧，這是我們的舞台！”<br/>他跟在leo身後，走到舞台的燈光下。最後的一首歌，正是leo所寫的合唱。<br/>站在歡呼聲中，他們驕傲地接受喝彩。<br/>這曾經是我最幸福的時刻。他看著身邊的leo，心臟又開始疼痛起來。幸福的感覺越是真實，胸口的疼痛便越是加劇，即使是這樣，他仍然笑得無比得意，正如真正的騎士一樣，驕傲而自信，無往不勝。<br/>這曾經是他無悔的青春。</p><p> </p><p>日復一日，他們身邊接連發生著非同尋常的大事，這時的他們已經隱約覺得，這些事即將改變這一所學院的狀況，但是這些仿佛與他們無關，他們只是像過去一樣，一起坐在空置的舊教室，或是天台，談論或是單方面傾訴有關音樂和他們的表演。Leo寫滿了一張樂譜，遞給身邊的泉，他便讀著上面的音符哼唱，偶爾靈光一閃，便寫上一兩句歌詞，由leo看了加上自己的意見，泉再決定修改或者保留，這樣的過程可以重複上五六次。從上午到下午，時間仿佛漫長而無盡，沒有人來打擾他們。<br/>喝完的兩個汽水瓶被隨便放置在地上，咬著筆苦思冥想半天的leo乾脆站了起來，難得露出嚴肅的表情，反復來回踱步。<br/>“不行，那個什麼fine的天祥院最近好像很出風頭，瀨名你也知道的吧？”<br/>“……怎麼了？”<br/>“我早就看他不爽了，讓我去挑戰他一下，給他一個下馬威怎麼樣？”<br/>聽見他的話，泉像觸電一樣，飛快地去拉住leo的衣角。<br/>“別去！”<br/>看見leo睜大的眼睛，他才意識到自己反應太過激動，立即放開手。<br/>“總之，別去管這些……剛才的那首歌，你還沒寫完吧？”<br/>“好吧，既然瀨名這麼說，等我先把這首歌寫完……”<br/>Leo便重新坐了下來，撿起紙筆繼續寫著。泉掃視了一眼他的側臉，又安心下來。<br/>這樣的時光儘管平淡無奇，卻奇妙地讓人感覺懷念，他於是任由自己沉浸在這種懷念之中。被夏天的風吹拂著，煩惱輕飄飄的像流雲一樣沒有重量，天空永遠是透明而晴朗，眺望半天也不會厭倦。世界就如靜止一樣，夏天的燥熱永遠沒有盡頭。<br/>等到泉終於意識到時光的流逝時，日子已經過去不知多久。他如夢初醒地抬起頭，有一種夏天已經結束的錯覺。<br/>“對了，瀨名。”<br/>“怎麼了？”<br/>“明天好像颱風要來了！”<br/>“……然後呢？”<br/>“你看，現在這樣的晴天，誰也不會想像到明天會有颱風吧！想到這裡我的靈感都要爆發出來了，我要寫一首屬於我們的合唱！”<br/>Leo在一旁興高采烈地翻找著空白的樂譜，泉卻有一種掉進了冰窟的感覺，渾身冰冷無法動彈。明明是在酷熱的夏天，沐浴著陽光的他卻感覺不到一點溫度。<br/>“……今天是幾月幾號？”<br/>“嗯？X月X日。”<br/>和上次一模一樣的回答。儘管早已清楚這一點，泉的心臟又一次開始疼痛。<br/>他又回想起很多事情。<br/>他想起上次在他的家中，目睹他一蹶不振的樣子時，內心無能為力的悔恨和失落。<br/>他想起自己不喜歡看著他抬頭仰望藍天的背影，像過去一樣，這會讓他想起那個人背對自己無聲哭泣的時候。<br/>他想起自己本來不屬於這裡，在這個他仍然是二年級的世界。<br/>泉放下了原本放在膝蓋上、準備遞給leo的空白樂譜，本來還在握著筆準備揮筆的leo被他突然的動作嚇了一跳，抬起頭看著他。<br/>“我要回去了。”<br/>“欸？你要走了嗎？再多留一會吧，我感覺還能再寫一首歌喔！”<br/>“不能再留下了……我已經留在這裡太久了。”<br/>“？”<br/>“你沒有發現嗎，這裡一直只有我們兩個人。”<br/>他的聲音苦澀，迴蕩在空蕩蕩的天台上。Leo 也終於收起笑容，放下手中的筆靜靜地注視著他。<br/>“那，你要回去哪裡？”<br/>“回去……我應該存在的地方。繼續留在這裡懷念過去根本毫無意義……真是好笑，明明已經決定了不會再回頭看著過去，卻還是會這樣逃避，留戀以前的日子，是我越來越脆弱了嗎……”<br/>他低下頭，自言自語的聲音越來越小，後面的話只有他自己能聽到，像罪人懦弱的懺悔。胸口又開始疼痛，每一次呼吸都不得不用盡全力。沒有辦法，他必須面對現實，這樣的疼痛也是成長的一部分，他從小就清楚這個道理。<br/>所以他討厭軟弱的自己，只能逃避在這個連是夢境還是幻覺也不知道的世界之中。<br/>泉把臉埋在膝蓋之間，開始無聲地嗚咽。他並沒有想要哭，只是這時的自己脆弱得控制不住眼淚。<br/>“哇，別哭啊瀨名！”<br/>Leo慌張地扔下這句話，同時衝過來送給他一個擁抱。<br/>這個動作粗暴得根本不能稱為擁抱，leo毫無徵兆就衝過來壓在泉的身上，手臂力道之大像要把對方壓碎。積聚已久的感情一瞬間爆發出來，久久停不下來，他任由眼淚流出來，在嗚咽之中努力維持著呼吸。有誰在拍著他的背，動作完全算不上溫柔，卻讓他的淚水更加停不下來。<br/>“為什麼要哭？身體不舒服嗎？”<br/>泉用力地搖頭。<br/>他想起那部壞了的iPod。早已用久了的播放器在上個月終於壽終正寢，帶著裡面收錄的許多首獨一無二的、由leo所寫的歌和記憶，變成了一塊沉默的廢鐵。獨自一人升上三年級的他，失去了用來緬懷青春的珍貴紀念。<br/>對這些全然不知情的leo像安撫自家妹妹一樣摸摸他的頭，困惑地開口了。<br/>“我不知道你說要回去哪裡，但是如果你走了的話，只剩下我一個在這裡不是很孤獨嗎？”<br/>最後一句話我可以原封不動還給你。泉在內心無聲地叫道，但是哽咽讓他說不出一個字。<br/>“不過算啦，既然瀨名決定了要回去的吧，那就回去吧……雖然我也不太懂，反正肯定還有機會再見的吧！”<br/>他終於止住嗚咽，抬起頭擦去眼淚，像得救的溺水者一樣用力深呼吸。<br/>“假如見不到的話怎麼辦？”<br/>“假如那樣的話，我就去找瀨名好啦！不管在哪裡，我都會想念瀨名的……因為藍天的顏色，和瀨名眼睛的顏色一樣啊，無論走到哪裡都會想起的！”<br/>泉怔住了，一時感觸得說不出話，只能勉強擠出一個估計十分難看的笑臉，內心暗暗驚訝自己竟然還會因為這樣簡單的話而感動。<br/>“希望，還能再見吧。”<br/>“嗯，當然會的！”<br/>最後一眼，他看見逆光之中，記憶裡的leo朝著他露出燦爛的笑容，讓人聯想到黃昏的深橙色頭髮，被眩目的陽光照耀得鮮艷。<br/>這是屬於他們記憶中的夏日，一個明亮得耀眼的晴天。在這個時候，他們還沒有觸到這個世界不溫柔的那一面，所有的悲傷和別離還沒有發生，一切最好的時光仍在他們手中。<br/>真是美麗的結局。他閉上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>沒有什麼穿越時空，或是一次又一次的世界線跳躍，他不過是在盛夏的一個夜晚陷入了一場深眠，因為眷戀而在夢的世界內停留了長一點時間。醒來時世界照常會繼續運轉，不會停下來等待誰，也不會因為缺失誰的存在而坍塌，不過會失去平衡，灰暗得讓人窒息。在這個世界的他只是太累，需要長一點的休息，醒來以後他就會像一直以來那樣，背負著他所承擔的一切，繼續走在早已決定好的路上。<br/>但是至少現在，他可以在夢境中得到些許的慰藉。<br/>懷抱著這夜煙花的記憶，他在回憶的棲身之所小心地踡縮起身體，陷入了夢的最深處。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>